


Дневник Джареда. Адриана by epeeblade

by Chertopoloh



Series: Sex Corps [2]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В колледже, впервые предоставленный сам себе, Джаред встречает кое-кого особенного</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дневник Джареда. Адриана by epeeblade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jared's Journey: Adrianne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57029) by [epeeblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade). 



> Перевод: ~Chertopoloh~  
> Бета: Маленькая сосна (Small_pine)  
> Разрешение: получено  
> Ретинг: R (за упоминание секса)  
> Предупреждение: Упоминается поминальная служба  
> Disclaimer: Это художественное произведение. Все описанное в нем не имеет отношения к реальной жизни актеров, упоминаемых в истории.  
> Серия : Часть цикла «Секс-корпус». Хронологически события происходят во время истории «Амарант».  
> Примечание переводчика: Хотя эта история почти не влияет на основной сюжет, без нее, на мой взгляд, серия была бы неполной.

 

Впервые Джаред увидел Адриану, когда она промчалась мимо него по беговой дорожке – размытое пятно светлых волос и длинные ноги. С минуту он оценивал вид, радуясь, что отвлекся от боли. Коленный бандаж помогал стоять прямо, но Джареду придется немало поработать, прежде чем он сможет бегать, как она, – свободно и неудержимо, как ветер.

Впервые Джаред по-настоящему поговорил с Адрианой Палики, когда в одиночестве сидел в столовой, с раскрытой книгой по биологии, набив рот картошкой фри.

– Не представляю, как ты можешь есть, читая это, – ворвался голос в его сознание.

Продолжая жевать, Джаред поднял взгляд и удивился, увидев перед собой то самое белокурое видение, на сей раз с волосами, распущенными по плечам, и улыбкой на очаровательном личике.

– Гм, я не слишком задумываюсь о том, что ем.

В ответ она рассмеялась, ее лицо просветлело.

– Наверное, хороший подход. У тебя… – она показала на свой подбородок.

Джаред вытер подбородок и покраснел, увидев, что пальцы испачканы кетчупом.

– Ох, спасибо. Хм, не хочешь присесть?

Она положила свой рюкзак на сидение напротив.

– Конечно. Только, хм, сначала надо взять себе обед. Я Адриана.

– Джаред, – представился он.

– Я помню тебя по беговой дорожке. Больше никто так дисциплинированно не приходит туда в пять утра.

– Я на биологическом факультете, – ответил он, смущаясь, – в другое время не получается.

Хотя это было правдой лишь отчасти. Джаред не хотел, чтобы на него смотрели, особенно на его падения, ведь он еще не очень уверенно держался на ногах.

– Странно, что у тебя остается время поесть, – сказала Адриана. – Моя соседка на биологическом. Я ее не видела с начала занятий.

Джаред рассмеялся:  
– А мой сосед изучает искусство. Не могу от него избавиться. Ну, а ты?

– Политология. Не так весело, как у тебя, – она постучала по его книге. – Сейчас вернусь. Жареная картошка выглядит аппетитно.

– О да, – сказал Джаред ей вслед. И тут же шлепнул себя по лбу, задаваясь вопросом, мог ли он сказать что-то глупее.

Но она оставила свой рюкзак, так что должна вернуться. Джаред взглянул на часы, надеясь, что она появится до того, как ему придется идти на следующую лекцию.  
  
* * *  
  
Впервые Джаред попрощался с Адрианой Палики как раз перед зимними каникулами.

Пока Гейб продолжал работать над каким-то странным коллажем для последнего экзамена, Джаред упаковывал свою одежду. Пол был усеян блестками, клеем и журнальными вырезками. Джаред уже дважды вступил в краску и, сдавшись, уселся на кровать. Свесив испачканную ногу, он складывал вещи.  
Подняв голову на стук в их открытую дверь, он увидел Адриану и Джули Макнивен.

– Не знала, что перед отъездом нужно украсить комнату, – смеясь, сказала Адриана.

– Мой последний зачет, – махнул им рукой Гейб. – Почти готово.

– Надеюсь, ты закончишь раньше, чем общежитие закроют, – Джули переступила через блестки гораздо ловчее, чем Джаред, и склонилась над творением Гейба.

Адриана обошла краску и села на кровать Гейба, как раз напротив Джареда.  
– Собираешься где-нибудь повеселиться на каникулах?

– Не совсем. Просто вернусь на ба… домой, – оборвал он себя. Он никому не рассказывал, что жил на военной базе, хотя полагал, что Гэйб должен догадываться об этом по звонкам от Дженсена.

– И чем же ты будешь заниматься весь месяц? Никаких лекций, экзаменов… – Адрианна повалилась на кровать Гейба, раскинув руки. – Не могу дождаться.

Джаред собирался показаться хирургу, чтобы убедиться, что с его ногой все в порядке, и проверить, не ухудшились ли результаты генетической перестройки. Можно придумать множество более приятных способов провести время, чем позволить себя колоть и резать в военном госпитале. В конце концов, можно провести немного времени с Дженсеном. Он соскучился по брату, хотя они и общались через комм каждую неделю.

– А у тебя какие планы? – спросил он.

– Вернусь в Огайо ради традиционного Рождества в семье Палики. Потом покатаюсь на лыжах с кузенами.

– Звезды, только не говори мне, что ты из любителей холода, – Джаред ткнул ее лодыжку большим пальцем ноги, запоздало понимая, что он испачкан краской.

– Нет ничего плохого в легком снеге, Техас.

Она села и поняла, что он оставил замечательный синий отпечаток большого пальца на ее джинсах.

– Джаред!

Джаред не был уверен, кто именно после этого кинулся блестками, он просто знал, что потом еще несколько месяцев будет находить их на своей одежде. Габриэль завопил о своем экзамене, но Джули шлепнула его по носу кистью. Кончилось тем, что все они оказались на полу, задыхаясь от смеха.

– Вспоминай меня, Техас, – сказала Адриана, задержавшись у двери.

– У меня есть твой комм-код, – сказал Джаред, опираясь рукой о стену. Он внес его в память, как только она сказала. – А у тебя есть мой.

Подпрыгнув, Адриана быстро обняла его за шею.  
– Точно.

И она исчезла из его жизни на целый месяц, оставив с блестками в волосах и мазками краски на рубашке. Джаред не мог перестать улыбаться.  
  
* * *  
  
Впервые Джаред поцеловал Адриану Палики на поминальной службе.

После катастрофы на лунной базе Альфани прошло пять лет. В Центральном парке создали голограмму памятника, и их руководство организовало поездку на службу.

Джаред отправился вместе с друзьями, посчитав, что справится. Прошло пять лет. Он изменился с тех пор, как погибли его приемные родители.

Они находились в толпе, все держали свечи, мерцающие золотистым светом. Мэр стояла на площадке перед памятником – сферой, на которой были выбиты имена всех погибших.

– Сегодня, – начала она, – мы собрались, чтобы вспомнить всех погибших во время вероломного нападения Конфедерации на лунную базу Альфани. Они не были военными и не собирались сражаться. Они были путешественниками и туристами, сотрудниками базы, отправившимися на работу, не зная своей судьбы в этот день…

Джаред почувствовал, как подступают слезы. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то видел – друзья не знали. Поэтому, задув свечу, чтобы не задерживала, он незаметно смешался с толпой.

-…мы помним героев того дня. Лейтенанта-коммандора Моргана, конфисковавшего коммерческое судно и тем самым спасшего три сотни мирных жителей. Капитана Андерсона, сбившего вражеский корабль… – она продолжала, но дальше Джаред не слушал.

Она не знала его родителей, не знала Мэгги, у которой не было возможности вырасти. Не знала, чего он и Дженсен лишились, когда родные умерли. Она не знала, чем Дженсену пришлось пожертвовать ради него, о том, чем теперь брату придется заниматься.

Звезды, Джен будет сражаться, как те парни, только его не будет прикрывать космический корабль. Если с ним что-то случится… Джаред не знал, что ему тогда делать.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал он, глядя в небо, не зная, к кому обращается, но ему нужно было сказать, – пожалуйста, береги его.

Адриана нашла его после окончания церемонии. Большинство людей после прохождения мимо мемориала разошлись по домам. Джаред сидел на траве, подтянув колени, глядя на выгравированные угольно-черным цветом имена.

– Джеред? – Адриана тронула его за плечо. – Мы всюду искали тебя. Ты почему не отвечал на звонки?

Он коснулся ее руки, осторожно сжал, встал и направился к голограмме. Джаред пробежался пальцами по изображению, зарябившему под его прикосновениями.

– Алан и Донна Эклз – мои родители. Мэган Эклз – моя сестра.

Он закрыл глаза.

– О, Джаред, – Адриана обвила его рукой за пояс. – Почему ты нам не сказал?

Он пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить.

– А мне почему не рассказал? – она подняла лицо и коснулась ладонью его щеки.

Было так просто наклониться и коснуться своими губами ее, пробуя на вкус ее сладость, смешанную с его солеными слезами.

– Джаред, – прошептала она, но больше ничего не добавила, просто позволяя ему запустить пальцы в ее белокурые локоны, пока они целовались. Она держалась за него так крепко, что он подумал, будто она никогда не отпустит его.

Адриана навсегда изменила для него значение этой даты.  
  
* * *  
  
Впервые Джаред занялся любовью с Адрианой Палики, когда она отыскала коробку с «дарами» от секскорпусовских друзей Дженсена, и Джареду хотелось просто провалиться сквозь землю.

– Джаред? Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – Адриана потрясла коробкой, которую обнаружила под кроватью, погнавшись за упавшей фрикаделькой.

Это было одно из любимых Джаредом ночных свиданий – захватить немного продуктов и устроить пикник в одной из комнат: у нее или у него. Устроившись поудобнее, они смотрели кино или даже учились, довольствуясь просто тем, что вместе. Он возился с кинопроектором, пока Адриана полезла за своей фрикаделькой, так что не понял, чем вызван ее внезапный интерес к коробке.

– Гм, – он сглотнул, даже не уверенный, что знает, для чего предназначена половина секс-игрушек. – Не очень. Их в шутку подарили мне друзья брата.

– Звезды! – коробка подпрыгнула, когда Адриана уронила ее на кровать. – У друзей твоего брата свой секс-шоп, или как?

Джаред рассмеялся:  
– Или как, – он выключил проектор. – Дри, я ведь рассказывал тебе, что мой брат учится в военной академии, верно?

Адриана с ногами забралась на постель и обняла подушку Джареда. Звезды, она была великолепна. Он сел в ногах кровати, с мрачным видом пнув коробку.

– Хм, и что с этим делать?

Не всем было известно о Секс-корпусе. Джаред знал, почему о нем не говорят, но из-за этого рассказать Адриане оказалось гораздо сложнее.

– Его обучают не как обычного военного. Он станет шпионом, которого отправят в Конфедерацию спать с теми, с кем укажут…

Адриана покачала головой:  
– Так можно? Это вообще законно?

Джаред фыркнул:  
– Ты у нас политолог, вот и ответь мне.

– У нас еще не было лекции о таком, – вытянув ноги, она потирала пальцами его бедро. – Ну, предположим, коробку ты объяснил. А то я подумала, что ты просто скрываешь свои извращенные наклонности. Но почему ты не рассказал мне, Джаред?

Он сглотнул – во рту внезапно пересохло.

– На самом деле получилось довольно забавно: один брат готовится для сексуального шпионажа, а второй – девственник.

Джаред разглядывал свои ладони, избегая встречаться с ней взглядом.

– Джаред, – Адриана коснулась его лица, вынуждая посмотреть на нее, – в это трудно поверить.

– Я не обманываю, – запротестовал он. – Я действительно… никогда.

– Не понимаю, как кто-нибудь мог тебе отказать.

– Не то чтобы я хоть раз просил, – улыбнулся Джаред. Он заправил локон ей за ухо, прослеживая абрис щеки. Ее кожа была такой нежной.

Лицо Адрианы порозовело, и ресницы затрепетали.

– А хочешь?

– Сейчас? – моргнул Джаред. – Я не рассказывал, потому что хотел затащить тебя в постель, Дри.

– А может, я сама хочу затащить тебя в постель, Техас, такое тебе в голову не приходило?

– Не стоило говорить тебе, что я вырос в Техасе, – пробормотал он, водя носом по ее подбородку и осторожно толкая ее обратно на кровать.

Адриана запустила руки в его волосы, держась, пока он целовал ее: нежные поцелуи становились все более страстными. Джаред не мог насладиться ею, ее вкусом, губами, ощущением ее тела под собой.

– Тебе придется показать мне, – прошептал он ей на ухо, – я не умею…

– Ты умеешь больше, чем тебе кажется, – ответила она, взяв его руку, и потянула к своей груди. – Потрогай меня.

Сначала он до дрожи в руках боялся причинить ей боль. Любая другая была бы слишком мала по сравнению с ним, и ему чертовски повезло влюбиться в высокую спортивную девушку. Но даже так Джаред беспокоился из-за своих размеров, опасаясь забыться и навредить.

– Сильнее, – прошептала Адриана. – Вот так. – Она ущипнула себя за сосок через футболку и, закрыв глаза, застонала.

Джаред сглотнул, его член уперся в джинсы. Теперь он хотел бы принять одно из предложений от секс-корпусовских друзей Дженсена, в конце концов, он бы знал что делать, не боялся бы спустить, как только сдвинет ноги.

– Все хорошо, – сказала она.

Он скользнул пальцами под ее футболку, и его сердце бешено заколотилось от прикосновения к нежной смуглой коже. Ее груди восхитительно заполнили его ладони, и он осторожно сжимал их, почти небрежно потирая соски большими пальцами. Адриана выгнула спину, издав стон.

– Определенно здорово, – пробормотал Джаред, задирая футболку, чтобы обнажить ее кожу. Ему нужно было поцеловать ее, поэтому он провел губами вниз, до груди, запоминая ее вкус: соль и что-то еще. Он спустился вниз, вылизывая ее пупок, расстегнул ее джинсы – она пахла полевыми цветами и мускусом.

– Я тоже... хочу... прикасаться... к тебе..., - прерывисто выдохнула она.

Джаред отодвинулся, чтобы стащить рубашку и расстегнуть джинсы. Он спихнул коробку с игрушками с кровати с глаз долой. Они в них не нуждались.

Адриана толкнула его на спину, оседлала бедра и, гладя ладонями его грудь, целовала, ведя носом вниз по телу. Он кусал губы, наслаждаясь скольжением ее тела по его.

– У тебя есть… – она покрутила рукой, – защита?

Черт, нет, конечно же, у него нет! Джаред не планировал ничего подобного. Может, у Гейба есть?

– Не знаю. Дай посмотрю.

– Думаю, я видела несколько в коробке, – она замолчала.

Джаред вскочил с кровати, чтоб порыться в разбросанных по полу секс-игрушках. И да, надо не забыть все убрать до возвращения Гейба после выходных у его родителей. Обнаружив кучу маленьких пакетов, он оторвал один и с победным видом вручил Адриане.

– О, эти хорошие.

– Хорошие?

– Садись и дай я покажу тебе, – подмигнула она ему.

Он сглотнул и сделал, как было сказано, при взгляде на ее лицо начавшее спадать возбуждение снова усилилось. Адриана потянул его за джинсы, и Джаред поднял бедра, чтобы она могла обнажить его вставший член. Он покраснел, понимая, что он уже голый, а она все еще одета.

Адриана подула на головку его члена, и Джаред едва не кончил в тот же миг.

– Осторожнее, – предупредил он ее.

– Мы оставим это для следующего раза, – сказала она, и он покраснел при мысли о том, что будет следующий раз.

Потом она открыла пакетик и вынула тонкий диск. Плавным движением раскатала его по члену Джареда – материал растягивался, пока не охватил тесно кожу. Если бы не едва приметное кольцо вокруг основания члена, Джаред и не знал бы, что на нем что-то надето.

– Позволь в этот раз мне сделать все самой, – Адриана выскользнула из своих джинсов, напомнив ему русалку, – даже такие неуклюжие движения у нее получались грациозно.

Он бросил взгляд на золотистые кудряшки, не в силах противиться желанию коснуться их, скользнул пальцем между ее складочек и застонал от того, как там оказалось гладко и тепло. Она застыла, приподнявшись на коленях и раздвинув ноги, пока он ласкал ее.

– Скажи мне, как тебя касаться, – взмолился Джаред.

– Вот так, – она взяла его руку и направила пальцы. – Тише едешь – дальше будешь.

Когда она прижалась своим холмиком к его ладони, он скользнул в нее, представляя, какими будут ощущения, когда она сожмется вокруг его члена. Адриана застонала, задвигавшись на нем, теснее сжавшись вокруг его пальцев.

– А я помещусь? – удивился он.

Она рассмеялась, и он присоединился к ней, глупо хихикая. Ему нравился ее смех, даже сейчас – для него это было знаком, что у них все в порядке. Их ничего не испугает.

– Просто наслаждайся, – сказала ему Адриана, укладывая его обратно, чтобы снова оседлать. – Сейчас все для тебя, потом сочтемся.

– Хорошо, – прошептал Джаред. Он прикусил губу, когда она опустилась на него, накрывая жаром там, где ему больше всего было нужно.

Джаред схватил ее бедра, пытаясь направлять ее, но Адриана знала, что делает. Знала, какой ритм взять, как наклониться, чтобы доставить ему наибольшее удовольствие. Он вбивался в нее, желая большего, нуждаясь в большем.

Он перекатился на нее, вдавливая в матрас, едва не сбросив их обоих на пол. Джаред двигал бедрами, ускоряя темп по мере приближения оргазма. Он парил на самом краю, когда Адриана подняла на него тяжелый от желания взгляд и обхватила ногами. Склонившись поцеловать ее восхитительные губы, он толкнулся в последний раз, позволяя удовольствию накрыть его.

Он был с ней - и так было гораздо лучше, чем управляться самому. Джаред скатился в сторону, беспокоясь, что причинит ей боль. Адриана лишь подмигнула:  
– А теперь, я покажу тебе, для чего нужна одна из тех игрушек. Мой черед, Техас.

Джаред улыбнулся:  
– Да, мэм.  
  
* * *  
  
Впервые Джаред понял, что влюблен в Адриану Палики, когда пообщался по комму с братом. Дженсен дразнил его, что он выглядит, будто только что трахался, но Джаред знал, что это нечто гораздо большее, чем обычный трах. И решил, что, возможно, самое время ей и Дженсену познакомиться.


End file.
